A palabras necias, Oídos sordos
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: A Nymphadora Tonks nunca le importó lo que la gente dijera de ella, a pesar de que las críticas la persiguieron hasta el día de su muerte. Fic escrito como aporte al Reto: Guerra avisada no mata soldado... del foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**A palabras necias, oídos sordos**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Claramente no soy ni rubia, ni rica, famosa, ni tengo de lejos la maravillosa imaginación que dió origen al mundo de HP. Todo es obra de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto jugando con los personajes.

Este fic fue hecho para el **_Reto: Guerra Avisada no mata soldado_** del foro **Retos Harry Potter y más.**

Espero que les guste.

* * *

.

**1973**

San Mungo era una locura, por los pasillos corrían sanadores y familiares tratando de llegar a su destino. El personal estaba del peor humor jamás visto y a Ted solo le preocupaba una cosa: encontrar a Andrómeda, su esposa, que estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo. Preguntó a toda persona que se cruzaba frente a él y que portara el uniforme aburrido de San Mungo, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Todos parecían sumidos en un trance frenético en que no prestaban atención a nadie más que a sí mismos.

Jamás creyó que a su bebé se le ocurriría nacer precisamente hoy, Hallowen; irónicamente uno de los días más accidentados del año. Y justamente el día en que su esposa y él se encontraban separados por motivos de trabajo. Sabía que debía haber pedido el día libre en el Ministerio, pero Drómeda insistió en que eso no era necesario y ahora aquí estaba sin saber si su hijo nació ya o no.

Por fin vió pasar a la sanadora encargada del embarazo de su esposa y logró descubrir dónde estaba.

—Drómeda ¿Cómo estás? Vine en cuanto me llegó la lechuza, ni siquiera pude avisar a nadie.

—Ted, estoy bien. Aún no nace y parece que va a tardarse un par de horas más.

—¿No ha venido nadie?

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé, pensé que tal vez hoy…

—No pienses en eso, seguro ni siquiera lo saben. No los hemos necesitado hasta ahora.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Es solo que, ¿qué culpa tiene un bebé de sus prejuicios? Entiendo perfectamente que no quieran saber nada de mí por ser hijo de muggles, pero ¿ni siquiera les interesa saber si tendrán sobrino o sobrina? —nunca le había importado realmente el distanciamiento con la familia de su esposa y a ella tampoco parecía afectarle mucho, pero él la conocía y sabía que muy en el fondo le habría gustado tener una sala de espera llena de personas ansiosas por conocer a su hijo.

—Prefiero que Bella no se pase por aquí, nada bueno podría salir de eso y en cuanto a Cissa, Malfoy jamás se lo permitiría.

—¿Segura que no quieres que les haga llegar la noticia?

—No, así estamos bien. Entre menos sepan, mejor. Suficiente tengo con ser yo el blanco de sus burlas y desprecios, no quiero que hagan lo mismo con nuestro hijo.

Al final ella siempre tenía la razón, porque una vez que tuvo a su hija en brazos no pudo pensar más en nadie que no fuese ella. Desde entonces se juró que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciesen daño.

—Es hermosa, muchas gracias Drómeda —ni siquiera a ella que acaba de dar a luz, se le escapó una tan sola lágrima y a él solo de ver a su niña se le humedecían los ojos. Siempre fue ella la fuerte en su matrimonio.

—Nymphadora, se llamará Nymphadora.

—¿Nymphadora? ¿Cómo ninfa? Me parece perfecto, aunque dudo que a ella le guste cuando crezca.

* * *

**1984**

—Nymphadora, date prisa el tren sale dentro de media hora. No querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día.

—¡Mamá, por favor no me llames Nymphadora!

—Es tu nombre, date prisa. Ted ¿Traes el equipaje? Nos tocará desaparecernos, por la Red Flú ya no llegamos. Cuándo me harán caso, les advertí que llegaríamos tarde.

—Drómeda, llegaremos bien. Aquí llevo el baúl ¿Falta algo?

—Creo que no. Nymphadora ¿Llevas tu lechuza y varita?

—Sí, mamá.

—Muy bien entonces, vámonos —su marido ya la tenía tomada de la mano, solo esperaban que su hija de 11 años le diera la mano a su madre para poder desaparecerse.

—Dora, hija, dale la mano a tu madre. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que, tengo miedo. ¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin y todos se burlan de mí? Yo quiero ir a la misma casa que mamá.

Esa pregunta la dejó completamente descolocada, siempre creyó que había logrado apartar a su hija de todo eso. Nunca le había hablado siquiera de sus hermanas, ni mucho menos le había hecho creer que tenía que ir a Slytherin, de hecho y aunque le duela en su orgullo de serpiente, prefiere mil veces que sea de cualquier otra casa y así este lejos de toda la gente que sabe que va a juzgarla, solamente por ser hija de ella.

—Ven acá y escúchame bien. Tú no tienes que ser de ninguna casa, serás de la casa que sea mejor para ti. Tu papá fue Hufflepuff y es un hombre maravilloso. Recuerda esto: Nunca, pero nunca hagas caso de las cosas que digan de ti. No debe importarte lo que los demás hablen ¿Está bien?

—Muy bien —una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, desde entonces ya no iba a tener miedo de lo que los demás dijeran de ella. Si su mamá decía eso, así tenía que ser; ella nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

**1991**

Otro primero de Septiembre más, el último en que viajaría a Hogwarts. Increíble que llegara a su último año, ni sus profesores ni compañeros creyeron nunca que lograría graduarse. Mucho menos nadie confió en que podría llegar a aspirar a ser auror.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_El día de asesoría con los jefes de casa para la toma de TIMOS siempre sacaba lo peor de todos, los alumnos andaban con los nervios a flor de piel, por no mencionar a los profesores. _

_Para ella era solo un día más, un día en que tendría que decirle a su profesora favorita lo que esperaba estudiar al salir de Hogwarts. Ella lo sabía desde hace mucho._

—_Nymphadora, querida ¿Cómo has estado? _—_Pomona Sprout, la jefa de Hufflepuff, siempre con su buen humor y la dulzura al tratar a los estudiantes._

—_Muy bien, gracias profesora._

—_Me alegro, muy bien. Dime ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? Así veremos que cursos tienes que tomar y evaluaremos tus posibilidades._

—_Quiero ser auror._

—_¿Auror? —¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto? –¿No prefieres estudiar, alguna otra cosa? Como por ejemplo…_

—_No, estoy segura que quiero ser auror. ¿Tiene algo de malo?_

—_No, desde luego que no, es solo que para poder ser auror se te pide como mínimo que pases 5 EXTASIS, con una calificación no menor a Supera las Expectativas. Y las asignaturas recomendadas son Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones. ¿Quieres cambiar de opinión?_

—_¿Por qué? _—_se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa._

—_Es que… bueno, Transformaciones desde luego se te da muy bien. En Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tampoco te va tan mal. Pero en Pociones, no has tenido muy buenos resultados ¿Crees poder sacar 5 EXTASIS?_

—_Sé que soy muy torpe y por eso no se me dan bien las Pociones, siempre acabo derramándolo todo o haciendo que explote. Pero de verdad prometo esforzarme._

—_De acuerdo, aquí tienes tu horario. Te deseo mucha suerte querida. Y recuerda que puedes cambiar de opinión en lo que resta del año._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Siendo sincera, a ella también le sorprendió mucho saber que si sacó las notas requeridas en los TIMOS. No solo a ella, a todos les sorprendió.

Nunca le importó realmente lo que dijeran los demás, a sus compañeros de casa no les gustaba estar con ella por su tendencia a botarlo todo y eran muy pocos sus verdaderos amigos. A los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw no solía importarles mucho su presencia, algunos hasta le hablaban cordialmente. Con Slytherin, todo era muy diferente; no había un solo alumno en esa casa que no la insultara por los pasillos y la llamara hija de traidora, sangre sucia (aunque realmente no lo es), una vergüenza y mil apodos desagradables más. Se burlaban de ella a la menor oportunidad, y no les faltaban oportunidades gracias a su torpeza innata. Sin embargo, nunca le afectaron los comentarios de los demás; en realidad siempre vivía en su propio mundo. Siempre perdida en sus pensamientos, como en este momento en que su madre parecía desesperada por llamar su atención.

—Nymphadora, por Merlín, llevo horas tratando de que me prestes atención. Te he dicho mil veces que debes prestar más atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

—Disculpa mamá, estaba pensando. No puedo creer que sea mi último año.

—Sí, un último año al que vas a llegar tarde si pierdes el Expreso. Faltan menos de 10 minutos y tú sigues aquí parada con la vista perdida quién sabe dónde.

Nuevamente dejó de prestarle atención, esta vez porque vió del otro lado del andén a una mujer rubia que se le quedaba viendo fijamente a su mamá, la pobre mujer tenía una expresión de espanto que en cuanto se sintió observada se borró inmediatamente de su cara.

—Mamá, ¿Conoces a esa mujer? —Andrómeda se dio la vuelta y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Narcissa Malfoy, con su esposo altanero y el que parece ser su hijo. Había olvidado por completo que ese año entraba a Hogwarts el hijo de su hermana menor.

—Sí, pero no es nadie importante. Es hora de que abordes el tren.

—No me gusta cómo se te queda viendo el estirado de su esposo. Hasta parece que olió excremento o algo parecido.

—No hagas caso, seguramente me confundió con alguien más. Ahora despídete de tu padre y súbete de una vez al tren.

Una vez dentro del tren se le olvidó por completo aquella familia y se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos; hasta que aquel niño rubio idéntico a su padre se topó con ella.

—Ten cuidado por donde caminas —ni siquiera la vió a la cara.

—Lo mismo digo, si hubieras chocado con alguien más te puedes meter en problemas. ¿Eres de primero, verdad? —al niño no le quedó de otra que verla directamente, y al parecer no le gustó nada lo que vió. Inmediatamente puso una expresión de superioridad y asco.

—Pero miren quién es, la bastarda.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —¿Pero quién se cree que es este niño? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Eres la hija de la traidora de la hermana de mi madre. La hija del sangre sucia.

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres, ni me interesa. No me conoces y no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera. Buen viaje.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y regresó a su compartimiento, más tarde le escribiría a su mamá para preguntarle quiénes eran realmente los 3 rubios del andén; aunque ya se comenzaba a formar una idea. Debía ser la familia de una de sus dos tías, las que repudiaron a su madre por casarse con su papá.

Efectivamente al día siguiente recibió la confirmación a sus sospechas. Por eso dejó de tomarle importancia a lo que su primito malcriado le dijera en los pasillos. Quién pensara de esa forma de sus padres no merecía ni un poco de su atención.

* * *

**1997**

No cabía en sí de felicidad, por fin tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado. Estaba enamorada y casada con uno de los mejores hombres que existen: Remus Lupin. Y recién acababa de comprobar que estaba embarazada. A pesar de los tiempos, de la guerra, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Una emboscada, alguien había infiltrado sus planes para sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos. La desesperación de no saber dónde estaba Remus se apoderó de ella, lo más importante es cuidarse, proteger a su hijo que aún no nace. La preocupación le dio las fuerzas necesarias para esquivar un hechizo tras otro.

Una risa desquiciada le llamó la atención.

—Pero sí es la bastarda de mi sobrina. No te bastó con la deshonra que nos provocó mi hermana al casarte con el sangre sucia de tu padre, tú tenías que seguir sus pasos y pisotear nuestro linaje al casarte con un hombre lobo. Vas a pagar caro la vergüenza que has traído a la familia.

—Bellatrix —la sangre se le fue del rostro; la peor persona con la que podría haberse topado, su tía desquiciada. Esa mujer no tenía piedad con nadie, mucho menos con quienes creía que habían manchado su precioso nombre.

No sabía cómo fue capaz de escapar de ella, pero por fin La Madriguera. Remus está vivo y a no ser que el susto le haga perderlo, también su bebé.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Nuevamente el mundo entero la critica por estar casada con un hombre lobo, mientras los tres estén bien ya nada importa. Todos se creen con el derecho de juzgarla, le reprochan el haber tenido un hijo con alguien como él. Pero no le importa, nada que sea tan hermoso puede ser malo.

Por fin tiene a su hijo en brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede ver una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Remus. Ninguno de sus miedos tenían sentido, su niño es perfectamente normal; por fin fue capaz de darle algo que realmente lo hiciera feliz, sin condiciones. Y eso la hace feliz también a ella.

El orgullo no cabe en su pecho cuando ve por primera vez a su niño cambiar el color de su cabello a un azul intenso, es como ella y como ella nunca le afectará lo que los otros digan. Su Ted, su pequeño bebé; el que disfruta con verla cambiar su cabello a la velocidad de la luz, con todos los colores del arcoíris. Su nuevo motor para enfrentar al mundo.

* * *

**2 de mayo, 1998**

Miedo, nuevamente el temor de perderlo todo. Su único consuelo es que Ted está lejos de allí, en casa, con su mamá. Protegido. Hace ratos que perdió a Remus de vista, desde que se dieron las manos, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. Su búsqueda desesperada es interrumpida por la misma risa que logra colocarle cada uno de sus vellos de punta. Una risa que no transmite alegría, solamente deja ver la locura.

—Nuevamente nos encontramos. Lograste escapar la primera vez, pero de esta no te salvas. ¿Qué se siente saber que todo por lo que has estado luchando se viene abajo? Mira a tu alrededor, El Señor Tenebroso está ganando y una vez que acabe contigo, voy a ir por la basura de tu hijo. No me importa tener que matar a la traidora de mi hermana, voy a borrar toda la deshonra de tu familia, hasta no dejar a nadie vivo.

Tiene que enfrentarse a ella, por Ted, por su mamá. Por la memoria de su padre.

—Debes estar ciega. La basura de tu amo no vencerá esta vez. Y de aquí no vas a salir con vida, así tenga que matarte yo misma. Suficiente daño has hecho.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes derecho a opinar, eres una basura.

Han pasado lo que parecen horas y ella esta exhausta, solo puede pensar en ver a Remus; que esté vivo. Sorprendentemente por primera vez en su vida siente odio. Quiere matar a la mujer que tiene enfrente, a quien amenazó con matar a su hijo. Los hechizos no dejan de llover, cada vez se hace más difícil esquivarlos, las maldiciones le salen cada vez con menos potencia.

Con las últimas energías que le quedan esquiva el Avada que iba dirigido a un niño. El descuido suficiente para que la desquiciada mujer la desarme. Tirada en el suelo, con su tía apuntándole al pecho y riéndose de forma maniática, la última imagen es la de su bebé de cabello azul. Remus sonriendo con su hijo en brazos.

—¿Unas últimas palabras para la hija de un sangre sucia, esposa de una escoria? ¿Algo que quieras que le diga a tu hijito antes de matarlo?

—Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero a mi hijo no lo vas a tocar. Estoy segura que de aquí no vas a salir viva.

—Hay pobrecita, todavía tiene el valor de hacerse la importante. Que te quede claro que no vales nada.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mí, la basura eres tú y de eso nadie duda. Mátame. No me importa nada. Total, siempre han dicho de mí lo que quieren; y se han equivocado todas y cada una de las veces.

* * *

**Diciembre de 1998**

Una mujer mayor con un bebé en brazos observa en silencio una lápida que reza:

_Aquí yace Nymphadora Lupin Tonks. Amada madre, hija y amiga._

…_ "A palabras necias, oídos sordos" _


End file.
